domofandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Image Recommendations
I had been working on the Domocamp Wiki for the past few weeks, and after realizing that the site is potentially being used as something for the owner to sell off for profit, I'm in the process of moving my information here. I was keeping to a strict image format on the other wiki and was just offering it as a suggestion here (as my templates that I am bringing over require these formats). Image Restrictions I'm trying to keep images standardized across the wiki. As such, I have these requests: NPC and Monster Images : no larger than 200 pixels by 200 pixels :: NOTE - This may become flexible after I test some things on this wiki, the previous one messed up colors if I shrank images. : .png format (make sure the extension is lowercase, it's built into the template) : Fill empty spaces with under scores (example: Leech_Lich) this is built into the default of the template : Crop as close to the NPC as possible if you aren't cutting the character out of the original image. Realize that you are taking a picture of a character, not his/her/its surroundings (see note 1). :: NOTE 1 - Many NPC images and some Mob images get re-used for others of the same type, don't upload repeat copies if you don't have to. :: NOTE 2 - Rarely, NPCs will have the same name but different models. Images for these can expand to a total of no more than 400 width. Example: Onyx Buyer Item Icons : 40 pixels by 40 pixels : .gif format preferred (make sure the extension is lowercase, it's built into the template) : Make sure they look as they would in your inventory. This means border, box, and all. Number doesn't matter, but if you can remove it from the image, do so. : Again, name the file in the exact same way as the item would show. Skill Icons : 42 pixels by 42 pixels : .gif format preferred (no template or page built yet, but preparing for inevitable) : Make sure they look as they would when viewed from Slot 1 of one of the green Hotkey Bars in large icon mode. I ask this because the box is cleaner and the colors alternate between boxes on the hotkey bar (every 2 boxes are the same) and the green bars do not have the F-key numbers. Maps : no larger than 600 by 600 pixels : .jpg format : --Motarrisu I have cleaned maps prepared already, but am looking into possibilities into expanding the capabilities of methods to display information on them at current. I intend to redo the type so that the resized map images are clean and easy to read. I am trying to discuss with the GM that was also working on that site to assist here also, as he may have the ability to grant copyrights to cover our backs with the game images that would be getting uploaded. Also, I don't suppose a page skin similar to the gamer style but with brighter colors and a smaller side bar could be made? My templates assume a 800x600 screen size, and the side bar from the gamer skin takes up far more space than is acceptable for their usage... If the default skin is left as monobook, it's fine, but any other skin style makes the tables in the template hard or almost impossible to read in some cases.